Wrong Place at the Right Time
by TheThornBird
Summary: After three years, Artemis and Holly still can't forget each other(for different reasons). Then Holly gets kidnapped again and the fun begins!
1. Holly in trouble again?

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl Chapter 1: Holly in Trouble..Again?  
  
It has been three years since the kidnapping of Captain Holly Short and the Arctic Incident. Most people would rather forget about the bad memories, and concentrate on making the best of the future. However, there is one exception. Holly Short could never forget a face, a twelve-year-old that was always on her mind. That face belonged to a young prodigy genius called Artemis Fowl.  
  
"Someday, Fowl, I'll let you have it if it's the last thing I do." grumbled Holly in frustration. It was that time again, time to perform the Ritual, an ancient rite that was to restore a sprite's powers when they ran out. She was back at the most magical location on Earth, Tara. Recollecting the day at Recon, she winced. Root, being his normal grouchy self, yelled at her in his office so loud, Holly was sure if the whole building hasn't heard it, the whole floor would have.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Bending over, she began scrutinizing the ground for a suitable seed, acorn for that matter. Brushing dried leaves and fallen twigs, she spotted an unbroken, round acorn. Picking it up, she began to do the Ritual. Before coming here, she already had a bad feeling about this. Fairy intuition was never wrong. The faster she finished the better.  
  
"From the earth thine powers flow, Given through courtesy so thanks are owed - "  
  
Holly never managed to finish speaking the incantation. The last thing she remembered before collasping into darkness was hearing a 'swoosh' sound, followed by a sharp prick near her shoulder blades and feeling drowsy. "Not again," was her last thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
17 year old Artemis Fowl was sipping a cup of earl gray tea as he sat in front of a flat-screen computer, the latest in the market yet. Since his last two achievements, he had returned to the life of a normal 17-year-old. However, after trying to fit in in school, he gave up. He was simply too intelligent for both the teachers and students. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl had no choice but to let him have his way.  
  
"At least go out and meet a girl," pleaded Mrs. Fowl. "You are, after all 17 and yet still no dates," she said exasperatedly. Artemis sighed. Actually, there was someone he had in mind. He smiled bitterly, knowing that he had no chance. Holly Short was the first girl-sprite that he had ever encountered besides Juliet. She was the first one to ever land a hand on him. (Holly punched him in the 1st book, and punched him again in the 2nd book). Quite an attitude.  
  
Anyway, this was no time to wallow in his sorrow.  
  
He resumed working the computer. Now he was reduced to hacking into heavy- security based web-sites as a pastime. Suddenly, his screen began to flicker rapidly, and then a blank, then a familiar face fizzled and appeared on his screen. "Foaly!" Artemis muttered. The centaur on screen nodded curtly in acknowledgement.  
  
"Fowl, sorry about the interruption, not that you were doing anything good," Foaly replied in a polite but rather cold way. "What do you want? I have nothing to do with you anymore," came the equally cold reply. " Its nothing to do with the People.well technically, it involves an old friend who's in trouble." Foaly answered, slightly flustered.  
  
"Holly has been kidnapped.again."  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Hi, this is my first time writing an Artemis fanfic, hope you like it. Please give some suggestions, flames included. Take care and happy reading! 


	2. Artemis to the rescue?

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl Chapter Two: Artemis to the rescue?  
  
"What?! Holly's kidnapped again? Why does she always attract trouble?" Artemis fumed loudly, more out of anxiousness than out of anger. "Hey, watch it will you, my speakers are sound-sensitive." Foaly flinched as his voice was magically amplified. "Anyway, the Elders sent me to negotiate with you. We know that you aren't the culprit as you're not that stupid to mess with us. are you willing to help us, Fowl?" the centaur asked in an almost reluctant manner.  
  
Artemis was about to answer back immediately, but took a moment to compose himself and turned back to the screen.  
  
"Call me Artemis. When do we start?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holly awoke to with a severe headache, like the type you feel after a hangover. (No, I don't drink, I'm only 15) She tried recalling what had happened but the headache was simply too painful. She looked around and found herself in a small room with no windows, but an iron door with a see- through panel. There was a little metal table beside the bed filled with fruits and some biscuits.  
  
"So much for hospitality," she muttered sarcastically. Nevertheless, she could solve her problems soon enough. Willing her powers, she tried to power-blast the door. A few blue sparks flicker out of her hands, then disappeared. She sighed resignedly. It was frustrating. This was like Déjà vu all over again.  
  
She lied back in bed. Recon should have been alerted by now, so all she could do was to wait.. Just her luck to be kidnapped again. She already couldn't forget the first time, when that boy had kid-  
  
"Wait a minute!" she sat straight up. An involuntary shudder went down her body. So that's why it was so similar.Artemis Fowl was the culprit!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that's why I am needed," Artemis finished. Over the past hour, he had been having a meeting with his parents, Butler and Juliet. " But Arty, it so dangerous. What if you get hurt? I will never forgive myself," Mrs. Fowl cried, her tears begin to well up. Mothers. "Mother, please. After the past two incidents, I told myself never to do such a risky thing again. Besides," casting a meaningful glance at Butler," I always come back in one piece.."  
  
Oops, wrong analogy.  
  
Mrs. Fowl began to sob up again, and leant on her husband for support. Artemis went over and gave his parents a tight hug. "Mother, put some faith in me. Nothing ever happened to me, and I won't break that record. Besides, I'll be home in time to eat your infamous apple pie," he said tenderly. Turning to his Dad, he said," Dad, take good care of Mother. Don't worry, I'll be back to spend some good quality time with you." Senior Fowl gave him a firm pat on the back.  
  
"Good luck Son," he murmured.  
  
"Thanks," came the reply. He and Butler began to make his way to the secret laboratory in order to get the equipment needed ready. Although he was silent, Artemis was already beginning to calculate and plan how to rescue Holly.  
  
He'd make the kidnapper pay.  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Hi, thanks for all those reviews you guys gave me, I was so over-whelmed. Also thanks for the advice, I'll try avoiding writing a cliched romance between Artemis and Holly. I can say that the story will have a lot of twists and turns, so do remember to stay tuned. Sorry for the short chapters, I'll write more next. Take care.. 


	3. The Revenge of Cudgeon

Wrong place at the Right Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and its characters Chapter 3: The Revenge of Cudgeon  
  
Holly paced up and down her enclosed but somewhat adequately comfortable prison, trying to come up with a reason why Artemis would want to capture her again. He should be quite well off after receiving the ransom gold, she thought deeply. "Unless his sadistic mind wants to play games with Recon again", she said to herself. She was just about to sit back on her bed when she felt something pop out of her boot. Bending over, she picked it up.  
  
"The acorn," she cried joyously. However, it seemed that her joy was to be short-lived. The room was completely covered with cement and thick plaster. There was going to be absolutely no way she could plant the seed or much less escape. Groaning loudly with despair, she collapsed back onto her bed. Days like these really made a Recon officer feel useless and vulnerable (not that anyone had the 'privilege' to be kidnapped twice). The sound of a lock turning and the opening of her prison door caught her attention. Picking herself up, she swiftly stood up and braced herself to face her captor. By any luck, she could use the mesmer to brainwash that blasted boy.  
  
What happened next was definitely one of the most defining moments of her life, and I don't mean it in a good way. Adorned in dark gray robes and a wicked sneer on his face, stood ex-Lieutenant Cudgeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis was prepared, ready with so much devices and equipment that it was not impossible to take down a small country. "It never hurts to be prepared," he told Butler, who was raising his eyebrows in amazement. He wasn't surprised at the number of equipment but rather that he had ever seen Master Fowl so dedicated in his mission. Not even during the Arctic incident. Butler cleared his throat.  
  
"Master Artemis, do you like that fairy girl?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Artemis was astounded for a second. Never would he guessed that Butler could know what he was feeling for Holly. He sighed resignedly. "Yes Butler, if you must know. God knows why He would give me such weird feelings." Came a hesitant reply. "And if you ever told this to anyone, I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
Butler nearly laughed out loud. Master Artemis don't usually make death threats to someone who was way bigger than himself, much less the average human. "Yes sir, I won't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Liu- I mean Cudgeon, what on Tara's spring are you doing here?" Drawing herself to her full height which wasn't very tall, she continued, "and with a Recon officer no less!" Cudgeon eyed her with an evil glint in his eyes. Holly shuddered with fear. Cudgeon seemed to be someone else, it was as though he had turned..bitter, or malicious for that matter.  
  
"Why Captain Short, how nice of you to remember your good old superior. And please, don't put it so harshly, I'm merely inviting you for a stay," Cudgeon answered slyly. " Inviting me for a stay?! One doesn't allow his guest to be locked up for God knows how long in a tiny room, with only a few pieces of edibles for company! Cudgeon, I'm demanding you, under the full authority of Recon to let me go now or.."  
  
"Or what? What are you going to do to me? You and what army?" he replied gleefully. " Might I remind you, you are on my domain, and I'm calling the shots now. So if you don't mind your manners," he raised his hand and delivered a mighty slap on Holly's face. She flinched for a split second before her lithe figure was flung onto the floor. "And there's more from where that came from." Giving her a last sneer, he exited the room.  
  
Holly curled herself into a ball, her eyes began to fill with tears of frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"What! Short is kidnapped AGAIN!" Commander Root yelled ferociously. Foaly winced for the third time that day. I better take a holiday once this thing has blown over, he thought to himself.  
  
"What is it with that..that..D'arvit!" Swearing and muttering to himself, he clenched and unclenched his pudgy fist so as to calm him down, occasionally taking swigs of his apricot-walnut concoction drink. Foaly however knew better. After so much that has happened, Root actually cared about Holly. He just didn't like to show it openly. "D'arvit," he muttered. "So how are things looking?" It was Foaly's turn to get frustrated.  
  
"I couldn't locate where is she, what the kidnapper wants, not even his identity," he grumbled. "But there's one good news, at least I think its good. I asked that boy, Artemis Fowl to help us." That really was the last straw for Root. In a dangerously soft voice, he replied. "You-did-what?"  
  
"I said, I."  
  
"I heard you well enough! How dare you ask that scrawny excuse of a boy to help! For all we know, he could very well be the one who kidnapped Short! Of all the idiotic, fanciful dumb ideas that your horse-head can think off! You.you." he plunked down on his seat in anger.  
  
Holly, you owe me one. BIG time.  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Woah.this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, hope you guys like it. I apologize for the slow progress of the story, Holly being abuse and poor, poor Foaly. I promise it will get better soon. This is dedicated to all my readers, and a good friend of mine, Samuel. Take care and god bless... 


	4. Getting A Step Closer

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and its characters Chapter Four: Getting a step closer  
  
Root was amazed for the umpteenth time at the audacity of his subordinate, meaning Foaly.  
  
How dare he ask for help without consulting him? He would have his acorns for just that minor offence, but he knew that at this point of time, Foaly was needed badly. The thing that infuriated him the most was that D'arvit Fowl boy! He had a hunch that he had something to do with this. But why would he do such a thing, and kidnap the same Recon officer twice? That he had no answers to. But it seemed strange, that boy would already have contacted Recon to boast about his achievement, but he didn't. Besides that, Fowl hasn't bothered the People after getting what he wanted. Much as he doesn't want to admit, the reasoning proved otherwise that Artemis was innocent. But he was the only likely suspect, and they needed solid evidence to bring him down.  
  
Root sat back on his chair, when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation travel his body. Uh-oh, this isn't good. It was that feeling again, fairy intuition. Suddenly, a single name appeared in his brain. They were dealing with something or someone more dangerous and cunning. And Holly was in deep danger. He rushed out of his office and down to Foaly's quarters. He knew who it was. Unbelievable though..  
  
"Foaly!" he blared out loudly, barging right through his subordinate's door. Unfortunately, the poor centaur was just behind it and the both of them collided and fell heavily to the floor. "Ok, ok! So I did not have your approval, and deserves severe punishment, but a body-slam by you really takes the straw!" Foaly shrieked. "Now get off me!" With a great haul, he pushed the overweight commander off him. "Fine, I'm sorry. Don't make me say it again. I figured out who could it be. Run a rain check on our old friend Briar Cudegeon. I have a feeling its about time to pay him a visit."  
  
"Cudegeon? Isn't he.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis felt a bead of sweat roll down his pale face lazily, only to be illuminated by the still glow of the computer. Hours after hours have passed as he tried to crack a clue about Holly's location. Nothing. He leant back on his cushy swivel chair, feeling a fleeting sense of failure. Referring to the Book for clues, he had came across an interesting paragraph.  
  
"Thy powers gather wild and strong, Magical fusion to be cold and warm, Threefold, fourfold magick increased, A price to pay and sacrifice in need."  
  
He had searched everything and everywhere possible; running heat-sensors over Tara, urban locations, even his own house, just in case. He paused for a while, his genius brain calculating what could ever escape the sensors. "Its extreme hotness or coldness.that's it!" He bent over and began typing like a possessed man. "Gotcha!" he muttered in triumph. There was disturbance in an deep underwater active volcano, near Ghana in the Mediterranean sea. He sent a direct email to Foaly, and arranged to meet at his house the next following night.  
  
"Don't worry Holly, I'm coming."  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Sorry for the really short chapter, and for making you guys wait for a millennia. I had to update myself, as I kinda forgot how the plot of the Arctic incident was like. Thanks for the reviews, it really meant a lot to me.*sobz* Anyway, I'll make it up in the next few chapter.expect lots of gore though. Take care and bye! 


	5. An Unlikely Partnership

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Chapter Five: An Unlikely Partnership Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, so quit asking!  
  
The following night had arrived. Foaly shuffled his hooves uncomfortably. Whether that Artemis was helping him to find Holly, he still had a bad feeling about this. Artemis Fowl, after all, had managed to outsmart most of the LEPrecon and himself. "That human's got guts," he mumbled to himself reluctantly. A sudden rustling in the leaves got his attention.  
  
Turning sharply, he instinctively drew out his compact Solar235 and aimed it at the source. "Who's there?" he said, though his voice came out more like a whisper. A small dark shadow slowly made its way to Foaly.  
  
"Well-equipped, are we?" came a familiar voice. Artemis. Foaly replaced the weapon back into its holster. " It's the latest model in the SolarLight Industries, but I guess you won't have any idea what I'm talking about." Artemis gave one of his rare thin-lipped smile. "You might be surprised. Anyway, let's get on with business. I've made some discoveries of an underwater volcano being active of late. It's located near Ghana, in the-" "Mediterranean Sea?" Foaly interrupted abruptly, his once gloomy expression suddenly replaced with a look of enlightenment. "Yes, as a matter of fact. How did you know?" Foaly allowed himself a small smile before explaining. "Who ever captured Holly must be from the Recon, because there's a long abandoned, desolate headquarters located there. Mount DepVol, we used to call it. Made to last and durable against Nature and humans alike."  
  
Artemis snorted, though not out loud. Headquarters in volcanoes? What for? What next? Fairy folk never failed to amaze him even till now. As if reading his mind, Foaly retorted. "If you must know, it was for a dual purpose. How to utilize the volcanic thermal energy into a substitute for solar power, yada-yada, and to prevent Mud People from extracting Roxtite (fairy mineral) from being discovered and used. And speaking of discoveries, what's with that location?"  
  
"Patience, Foaly. It's a long story. We're running out of time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holly paced up and down her tiny prison, emotions running amok. What was to become of her now? What did Cudegeon want with her? And why wasn't he dead yet? All these questions were building up tension and frustration in her, just waiting to be let out. She threw herself back on bed. These aren't helping at all. "D'arvit, D'arvit, D'arvit, D'arvit!" She hated feeling like this. She would give anything in this world to trade her plight now. If I ever survive this, I'm going to befriend Fowl, even.  
  
Wait a minute, just hold that thought! Where on her Recon badge did that come from? She was repulsed by her ownself. This is so unlike her. It wasn't in her training to feel low and pessimistic during a sticky situation. And with that, she got back on her feet, her hopes renew. This was Captain Holly Short they were dealing with, and she sure wasn't going to be the helpless victim. She was going to give them a run for their money, or in this case, whatever their aim was. She tried assessing the cell again. There was something strange about it, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Even without other openings besides the door, it was unusually cool. She swiftly flattened her body on one of the walls. It was icy to touch.  
  
"Unless I'm wrong, I shouldn't be above the surface, for heat is everywhere, even at night. Hmm, I wonder," Holly pondered out loud. So deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the lock turning and someone entering. "Trying to play detective now eh? I think I'll save you the trouble. I'll let you know what's your role, before you die," came a sarcastic and menacing voice. Cudegeon towered over her, still wrapped up in his dark robes. It was as though robes were his evil aura, and he was shrouded in it. "Whatever the reason, you'll never get away with it! Root will get you!" she shouted. Holly saw a bright blue whip with sparks emitting, before she fell to the ground in great agony. " Lightning whip," she cried out weakly. Cudegeon smiled even bigger. "Yes, the lightning whip. I told you before, mind your manners. That will be your punishment if you disobey."  
  
Calming down, he continued. "Recon, the whole cause of this. It caused me my job, my looks, EVERYTHING! D'arvit to hell! I now know better, I'll never belong to that 'elite' organization again. No, now I know better. I don't want Recon now. I want the universe, I want power! I want to be most powerful being in the galaxy! To conquer, yes, that is an absolutely sweet feeling." He turned and faced Holly. Stroking her face with deceptive gentleness, he continued. "And you're going to be a part of that glorious moment. Yes..Captain, remember the Kriskane Orb Ritual? From the Book?" As Holly's quizzical expression slowly turned into one of intense horror, he continued. "Yes.you are going to be my chosen sacrifice."  
  
The words rang into her ears. As Cudegeon swept out of the mini-prison, another burly figure took his place, and unfortunately, he was holding the whip. Holly began screaming and crying out in extreme pain and suffering. She was not only to become the tool to evil's rising, but to be subjected to sadistic torture. Holly gave out a blood-curdling scream yet again.  
  
JuNa's NoTe: I know this chapter is slow going and long-winded, but please bear with me. Apologizes fervently for the torturing of Holly, but I can promise that revenge will be SWEET, and tons of fluff ahead. I felt bad and sorry for what I did, and that it's kinda dramatic for this chapt...hee. Anyway, just wanna wish everyone a happy New Year and take care. specially dedicated to all my readers and specially to Auntie Elaine Drinkwater, whose 'day is today. 


	6. My Knight in a Thermal Suit

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Chapter Six: My Knight in a Thermal Suit Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis and its characters, but I do own the fancy suit that he's wearing.hee  
  
Foaly tried to hide the look of intense horror on his face. He failed. Artemis sighed, taking a quick swig from his outdoor-flask. "This is really not good news. Despite my professional understanding to the Book, I still don't understand why Holly has to play a part of this despicable scheme. It did cross my mind that this ritual is definitely not for the higher good. So if you don't mind explaining." Foaly licked his lips, his throat suddenly as parched as a piece of canvas.  
  
"Artemis you have no idea what you are about to face. Holly, my friend, is going to be sacrificed! Cudegeon is doing this solely for power. There is a special ritual called the Kriskane Orb Ritual that's not found in the Book. Its very ancient, warlocks and sprites of long ago used it to have quick boosts of power to defeat the supreme evils and even provide a façade to the Mud Men. However, our world has banished this ritual centuries ago. It got out of hand." Taking a moment to shake his head, Foaly continued. " Chaos, destruction, pandemonium. Cudegeon might become the most powerful fairy on Earth. History will repeat itself!" Artemis was shaken up, feeling his legs suddenly turn to jelly. This was bigger than his plot of exposure of the fairy-world. Holly!  
  
He turned sharply to Foaly. "I have the coordinates of the location, we'll devise a plan on the way there." Foaly interrupted him. "I know a shortcut there. Time to show you a thing or two about fairy-technology." Artemis raised an eyebrow. Foaly led him to walk for what seemed like ages to the northwest when he suddenly stopped. Stepping in what seemed like a ring of toadstools, he pressed a sequence on them. He then stepped out. What a time to be eating fungi!  
  
A brilliant ripple of light flickered then shone out in a cylinder-like manner. When it died down, a complex looking piece of transport appeared before them. "That was impressive." "Thank you. Latest security system. Even Mulch and the Recon can't break it." Foaly replied. "So what does it do?" Artemis asked again. "It's the ultimate transport. The TelePod. Travels in the air, water, land and even space. From my calculations, seems that air is the fastest. The velocity and force that we built up in the air will help to speed up our ride to the destination. So, ready for the ride of your life?" Artemis gulped something he rarely did.  
  
"Ok Foaly. I'm entrusting my life into your hands." Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the TelePod, his heart palpitating hard at the same time. Foaly went in after him.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Holly gingerly helped herself up the bed. Slashes and gaping cuts covered almost every inch of her slender body. She wanted to die, than to help that D'arvit sadistic scoundrel in his plot. Her once smart looking uniform was tattered and torn. Humiliation, agony, vulnerability made her just want to destroy her own life there and then. You see, Holly was loyal in moral and principle. A small hatch in the door was suddenly flung open and a tray of delectable dishes was spread on it. It slid on the smooth floor next to her. Something else was thrown into the cell to. A dress. A beautiful pale gray gown with small crystals sewn on it. She fingered it gently. "What a way to die," she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
She left the two items alone and laid on the bed. Closing her beautiful eyes, she felt tears coursing down her cheeks. She later fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~~  
  
After 18 hours, of being in the TelePod, Artemis was feeling a little claustrophobic. He was, after all human and he was more used to open spaces. The TelePod wasn't at all big. Shaking his head, he turned back to minding the controls. Sudden, a red light started flashing rapidly. "Foaly! I think we found something." He called to Foaly. The centaur scampered quickly to him. "We have locked on target. Artemis, buckle yourself as tight as hell. Initiating the Plunge." Artemis strapped on the safety belt until he was almost unable to breathe. He was glad he did, because a few nanoseconds later, the TelePod lurched and took a very deep and abrupt drop into the sheet of blue. "AAHHHHH!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. After that death-defying plunge, it was another world. He looked out of the big glass panes that surrounded them. Truth be told, they were in a very deep area, darkness all around. However, little spots of light swam in all directions. These were the nocturnal marine-life, Artemis thought to him, deeply fascinated. "Artemis, I think I hit gold." The human turned and look at where Foaly was pointing.  
  
Directly ahead of them was this massive cone shaped structure, spewing great pieces of debris and boiling-point bubbles. Reaching the floor of the sea, Foaly carefully steered the TelePod to an opening at the foot of the under-water volcano. He brought the transport into an abrupt stop and faced Artemis. "Artemis, I to do the biggest favor of my life. Go save Holly. I would do it myself I had a bipedal thermal suit, but there isn't." Pulling a shimmering light and dark grayish-silver suit from a compartment, he handed it to him. Artemis didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say, for that matter. Foaly bristled. "You're not scared are you?" "No, of course not.its just..its just you would actually trust me after all I've done?" he blabbered. "Actually, not really. But Holly trusted that you had decency, so I will trust on that too. Rescue her and come back in one piece. There's some 'fancy ware' in the strapping, and a blaster incase you need it. Go," Foaly urged. Artemis donned on the suit hurriedly, grabbed an oxygen tank and jumped into the water.  
  
It was like a dream. The thermal suit protected him from the intense heat and debris, having an invisible shield surrounding in. He swam quickly to the opening, and entered it with ease. Peeling off his flippers, he donned on stealth-soles and hid the oxygen tank aside. He opened one of the strapping listed 'locator'. It was programmed to locate Holly through her body patterns. Humans give out wave and patterns like frequency, never two the same. He walked quickly a dimly-lit corridor to reveal two lion-like animals (manticore) pacing uniformly outside a cell. "Bingo," he muttered. Taking out his blaster, he fired about seven shots at the monsters. They never knew what hit them (pardon the lame pun). He took out a small vial containing strong acid and aimed at the perimeter of the door. The acid ate away the metal in a matter of seconds and landed on the ground with a loud bang. In the room, a figure stood straight up.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~  
  
Holly opened her eyes with a start, her eyes locking with another somewhat familiar pair. Artemis Fowl, in what seemed like a protective fancy suit, standing inside her room. "I've got to be dreaming," she muttered, rubbing her eyes vigorously. Opening them again, he was still there. "Fowl?", she whispered weakly, before having her legs fold under her.  
  
Strong unfamiliar hands supported her bruised and weak body. Holly was embarrassed, and tried to stand on her own. "Let-let me go.I can walk," she protested, but before she could say another word, she was enveloped in a tight hug. Artemis buried the long auburn hair that he had longed to touch for so long. "I won't, and I don't want to. I've waited so long to see you again.you've suffered, Holly. You won't anymore. Now I want you to rest," he said in a soft hoarse voice. Bound by the Book, she did as she was told. She put her arms around the guy she once hated, but now having confused emotions about.  
  
Was she.in love?! She sneaked a glance at Artemis's face. His face was set in a determined and angry expression, but he's eyes held a pained and troubled look in them. Could it be that he felt the same too? Suddenly, Holly looked down to the ground. It was forbidden, it was bizarre. "Uh-oh," he suddenly muttered. Dozens of hobgoblins armed with blasters ten times to Artemis's were blocking their exit.  
  
ATTENTION ALL !!!!  
  
My accountant has been cleared of the hacker.however, I have came to a decision. This story is going to nowhere, and I'm quite tired of it. Should I give it up or not? This has been my pride and joy, and even till now I still don't have writer's block. Thanks for the over-whelming comments (and death-threats) that you guy never stopped giving. Dedicated to slimefrog, crazygirly007, Janice, Yukiran, Hermione and many more. Hope you like this chapter.take care!  
  
PS: I'll be changing me pen name soon.  
  
Juna_Potter 


	7. Its my first time too

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Chapter Seven: Oppression of the Heart Disclaimer: I do not own an of the Artemis Fowl characters, just my own plot. Enjoy!  
  
Artemis was already calculating a way to escape. He and Holly definitely could not rush past the army of fiends. Even if they did so, they would still get shot and the thermal suit could not take too much damage. The straight hallway provided only one direction, either forwards or backwards. It was then he spotted a door labeled "Utopia". He raised an eyebrow. Utopia means paradise. Paradise in here? Cudegeon must really have a weird sense of humor. He glanced back at the army. It was now or never. It was either risk getting shots or taking a great leap into the unknown. Curiosity killed the cat, I hope it won't do the same to both of us. "Holly, grab me real tight. Its time for desperate measures." Holly obliged quietly and tightened her hands around his neck. He pivoted swiftly on the heel of his shoes, did a roundabout turn and ran for his life. Summoning all his strength, he burst into the luminous green steel door, just barely missing the laser shots that were fired at them almost immediately.  
  
It would have helped if he had noticed that there was a small warning sign located near the door. "Warning: Automatic Lock per Admittance." Uh-oh. This can't be good.  
  
Artemis landed full impact on the lush green ground, cushioning Holly from harm. Lush green ground? It took him a moment to register his surroundings. A cascading waterfall was in the center framed by beautiful fields of flowers. Lavender, daisies, roses, peonies, marigolds and lilies. "This seems to be real enough." He bent down and picked a pure white lily and handed it to Holly. "For you, a white lily symbolizes the feelings I have for you. Everlasting and true." The elf meekly accepted the blossom, her face beginning to feel as though it was on fire. She did not dare to look up. She simply couldn't. Afraid that her face would betray her true feelings, she turned away abruptly. Artemis sighed and looked around, surveying for any hidden danger. It seemed to be safe. He sighed again, louder this time and sat down on the ground. He stared at the waterfall in deep thought.  
  
Holly seemed torn with indecision. Should she sit down or remain standing? She had faced countless enemies and villains without much fear, but this was the first time she was feeling so lost and confused about the person that once a long time ago kidnapped her. Just who is he to you Holly Short, she thought silently to herself. Finally, she sat herself awkwardly beside him. "Did you really mean what you said just now? About y-you liking me?" she stuttered nervously after a tediously long pause. She mustered up all her courage to look at him.  
  
Artemis looked at her calmly. He reached out and caressed her cheek softly, tucking a single stray strand of auburn hair behind her pointed ears. His faced inched closer and closer towards hers, and he kissed her gently on the lips. Holly closed her eyes, savoring the sweetness of it, suddenly feeling very light-headed. Time seemed to have stopped. "I could stay like this for all eternity. this is my first time you know." She smiled. He smiled back. "It's mine too," he replied. They locked glances for a moment and burst out laughing. "Never would I have ever guessed that my heart would be stolen by such a person..." Artemis laughed again, then his expression suddenly grew solemn and grave. "Holly? I think we have a really SERIOUS problem."  
  
"I can't locate the exit."  
  
JuNa's NoTe: Hi to All!!! Sorry I couldn't update my story for so long.I was totally hooked up with homework, tests and blind dates (just joking). I don't think I'll be able to update it again for quite some time so I did this mega-fluffy chapter, hope you like it.  
  
See ya till then! 


	8. Escape from Down Under

Wrong Place at the Right Time  
  
Chapter 8: Escape from down under  
  
Geesh.. this is so not my style (too mushy for my liking)  
  
Artemis cast Holly a glance. The ever cool-headed, calm and composed Recon captain was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "Uh Holly?" Artemis dared enquire. She spun around, her eyes dilated and her body trembling slightly. "What?! This is a really inappropriate time to go lovey-dovey on me! Its --" she blared out, only to be silenced by Artemis's soft kiss. Her rigid composure began to relax, and she embraced him back.  
  
"Its going to be ok. Trust me, I think I've just figure it out already," the boy-genius replied gently as he pulled back. He pointed to his extreme left, to the sky-top, then to his extreme right. "Cudegeon must have programmed this for his personal leisure time (as if he needed it). By my opinion, it could either be a really advanced virtual system, or a hell of a magicked alternate dimension. It's pretty simple. Nothing that spending a little illegal gold couldn't solve." Holly looked doubtful. "How could you know for sure? You have a device of some sort?" she asked. "The areas that I had pointed to you are sort of static lines, like when a monitor screen begins to fizz, but its almost invisible to the naked eye."  
  
Holly squinted here eyes. True enough, there were pale lines flickering every few seconds. She turned and looked at Artemis thoughtfully. "Nothing ever escapes your attention, does it?" she mused aloud. Artemis was slightly startled at the question.  
  
"Well.no. You slipped away from me all these years. I'll never do that again," he replied hesitantly. Holly smiled weakly. A serious Artemis was really intense stuff. A squeaking sound buzzed incessantly in his ears, followed by hair-raising whines, as though someone was fine-tuning a radio.  
  
"FOWL!!!" came a loud blast. Artemis clutched his ear in pain. "What the hell is it with you! You nearly burst my eardrums, Foaly you imbecile!"  
  
Then he sobered up. "Foaly? How did you manage to-" "Cut the story short, I'll explain later. I need you guys to seek cover somewhere solid. I successfully managed to overload the program system that holding you captive. It will generate enough force to blast the exit and probably the fools waiting outside. In 5, 4.." Artemis wasted no time grabbing Holly and throwing each other behind a massive stone.  
  
"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Foaly flinched at the major impact. He did not even want to think about how the two were faring down there. That Mud Boy sure had a few cards up his sleeves. Little did he know the centaur-genius had rigged up a micro-mini- microphone attached to the suit. He chuckled, once, twice. That little mushy confession and repeat telecast was certainly potential 'bargain' material. Holly would definitely be bringing his coffee these few days. Ok, jokes aside. An incoming transmission appeared on the screen. It was Root.  
  
"How's the mission so far? Any improvements?" he gruffly said, though there was a tinge of anxiety in his voice. "They're safe for the time being, and currently escaping from their location. I have a bad feeling about this. It just seems so.so easy. I feel that we're playing right into Cudegeon's hands." Root snorted. "Have courage, centaur. You weren't picked by the Recon to go weak in the legs at a time like this. Better buck up." And with that, he ended the transmission.  
  
Foaly gulped. Now he did he know that?  
  
PS: Hi peeps! Sorry for the reallyreallyreallyreallyreally long wait.I can explain, honest! I've been so tied up with work and exams, I swear, I'm gonna kill myself. My Cambridge 'O' level exams are in a short three months time, I think I'll only be able to update at least another two more chapts.hope you don't mind.  
  
PPS: Thanks for all those reviews, loved them, really. Uh.does Arty really sound that marshmallow-like? Artemis whips head over, shots the end-all glare of all end-all glares* Ok, I'll tune it down. seeya! 


End file.
